Espera,eu vou me casar?
by Isabelalina12
Summary: Imaginem só, um noivo que esquece do própio casamento! One-short baseada em um conto de Lygia Fagundes Teles "o noivo"


_Naruto não me pertence, todos sabem disso._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Sasuke! acorda cara!- disse Naruto

Sasuke abriu os olhos se acostumando com a claridade, morrendo de sono e preguiça.

-O que foi Naruto?- perguntou sonolento.

-Como o que foi? você tem que se arrumar ou chegará atrasado! Já são 9 horas e o casamento é ás 10!

-Casamento?- perguntou Sasuke- que casamento?

-HAHAHAHAHAH- Naruto gargalhou- essa foi boa Sasuke, apesar de tudo, você consegue ser realmente engraçado.

Naruto andou até o armario e tirou um traje formal preto, jogou-o para Sasuke.

-Vá logo tomar banho- disse Naruto- eu vou te esperar lá embaixo... ei! você tem Lamen?

-Acho que sim...

-Òtimo- então saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas com passos barulhentos

Sasuke estava muito confuso, casamento? que casamento?, hoje era sexta-feira vinte e quatro de novembro... não tinha nenhum casamento marcado para hoje! e logo tão cedo... Naruto estava doido.

Vagou olhar pelo quarto, viu encima da mesa alguns cartões de... felicidades? por que? era alguma data especial? Ele andou até a mesa e leu os cartões, desejavam longa vida aos... noivos? como assim noivos?

Olhou para o lado e viu uma maleta, aquela que ele usava para viajens curtas, totalmente arrumada e preparada como se fosse embarcar agora, Sasuke foi até a mala e viu os calções de banho, os pijamas, os shorts... tudo novo, tudo pronto para uma curta estadia na praia, naquela altura ele já havia se tocado do que estava acontecendo, a lua-de-mel seria na praia, e quem ia se casar era ele.

"isso só pode ser loucura, não vou me casar, não vou mesmo, não pedi ninguem em casamento!"

Sasuke fechou os punhos "Será que perdi a memoria?" pensou "não, ainda me lembro de toda a minha vida, como posso ter perdido a memória?"

Mas que brincadeira era aquela? o que estava acontecendo?

Devia ter um retrato, apenas um retrato da sua possível noiva, vagou o olhar pelas paredes e estantes... nada, nadinha, ele ira se casar e nem se lembrava com quem!

Ficou andando pelo quarto " Naruto... posso perguntar a ele! Ridículo, como irei perguntar quem é minha noiva? ganharia o atestado de "louco" na hora, hum... talvez eu realmente esteja"

Tentou se lembrar com quem deveria estar casando, Juuri, talvez seja ela, um caso que se arrastou por quatro anos, mas depois que terminaram Juuri sumiu do mapa, teria ela voltado? não, não mesmo. Ino? casada, e de qualquer forma ele nunca se casaria com ela, Karin? impossível, o caso deles só durou 1 mes!

Alisa? virou alcólatra!, Tenten já tem 3 filhos, e Hinata era apaixonada eternamente pelo loiro tomando lamen no andar de baixo.

Então, quem?

-Sasuke! já ta pronto?- gritou Naruto do andar de baixo

-Não!

-Se apressa! já são 20 para ás 10, você vai se atrasar desse jeito!

"Bom, se vou me casar, espero que pelo menos tenha tido uma despedida de solteiro..." é claro! ele devia ter ficado bêbado na sua despedida de solteiro e esquecido de tudo!

Era a única explicação convincente.

Então, Naruto entrou apressado no quarto.

-Vamos! Sas..Sasuke você ainda esta de assim? nem tomou banho ainda?

Sasuke apenas fica em silencio.

-Não né? Ah kami! bom, paciência. Vista logo o terno, você já ta atrasado!- disse Naruto- cara acho que você vai ser o único noivo do século a ir para o casamento sem tomar banho, coitada da minha onee-chan, tomara que você não fique fedendo... passe pelo menos um perfume!

-Tudo bem.- disse Sasuke vestindo o terno.

-Você esta palido... o que foi? esta nervoso?

-Não.

-Acho que a noiva esta mais calma...

" se pelo menos eu soubesse quem é!" pensou colocando a gravata.

-Ande vamos vamos!- disse Naruto empurrando-o- já estamos encima da hora!

Sasuke foi puxado pelo amigo até o carro, no caminho até a igreja, ele não conceguia relaxar, ainda ficava pensando quem seria sua noiva... Tsuki? seria ela? apalpou os bolsos, o nome deveria estar na aliança, é claro! na aliança!

-Naruto, e as alianças?

-Estão com a Tsunade esqueceu?

-Ah bom...

Por que raios ele deixaria as alianças com Tsunade? ele não tinha tanta intimidade assim com ela!

-Sorte que a igreja é bem perto, você fez uma boa escolha Sasuke!- disse Naruto parando o carro- olha, já chegamos!

"realmente bem perto" pensou olhando para fora, e nossa, quanta gente! desde quando ele conhecia tantas pessoas? sua noiva devia ser bem popular para atrair tantos convidados.

-O noivo! o noivo!- disseram os convidados quando o viram chegar

Sasuke saiu do carro andando entre os convidados que se agitaram falantes. Sentiu os labios secos, o suor já descia pela sua testa, tudo estava muito bonito, tudo de muito bom gosto.

Andou vagamente até o altar, de lá dava para ver toda a igreja, todos estavam lá, Tsuki o olhava tristemente, Ino estava com seu marido Gaara e os filhos da Tenten e do Neji não paravam quietos, puxaram a mãe... ou talvez seja influência do Lee

-Ela chegou!- disse Tsunade chegando- esta maravilhosa!

E a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, as portas da igreja se abriram, e de lá saiu uma linda mulher de vestido branco, com um lindo e grosso véu cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Foi como um estalo na mente de Sasuke.

"Me lembrei!" pensou " como pude me esquecer? sou realmente um noivo desnaturado..."

Quando ela pousou a mão em seu braço ele pode sentir o quão leve era, parecia até que não havia nada lá, apenas uma luva vazia.

Lentamente, ele tirou o véu que cobria seu rosto.

" o engraçado, é que eu lembrei de tantas... menos de você, Sakura"

E inclinou-se para beija-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor! reviews pra me deixa feliz!

kiss


End file.
